


The Sky is Low

by Ech09x



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, One Shot, Post-Apocalypse, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ech09x/pseuds/Ech09x
Summary: I was pretty bored one night and decided to write this, it's pretty short and all but I figured I'd post it and let you guys tell me what you think.Added Note: Why do I always get so dark with this kind of stuff *sigh*





	The Sky is Low

A fleck of snow fell slowly down from the sky, resting on her nose. She looked up, the clouds had gathered, it was that time of year. 

A few years ago she would have been happy to see the icy crystals appear, but now. 

They were nothing but a bad omen.

She glanced back toward the ground and began walking again, towards a pharmacy building.

She was growing ill, and the lure of medicine had been more than tempting. A cool breeze eased across her face as she walked down the deserted streets. She quickened her pace, and, reaching the door placed her hand on her knife and stepped inside.

It was deserted, not a sign of movement in the building. She began walking toward the back of the building, placing her knife back into its sheath.

She should have known better.  
__________________________________________

He watched her from the window as she approached the building. She had a determined look on her face, clearly intent on pillaging the medicine inside the building.

He maneuvered around the corner and moved to the back, hiding amongst the shelves.

He heard the door open, then footsteps nearing the back room. He silently readied himself.

She rounded a corner and headed inside the storage room, her knife in its sheath.

He pounced, slamming into her smaller body. 

She fell down, with him on top of her. Her eyes widened and she reached for the knife at her side. Grabbing it, she stabbed the man in his thigh.

The man yelled out in pain, and punched her in the face. She screamed in response, and attempted to stab him again.

He countered her and rolled them over, with her on top. She prepared to bring the blade down to his chest. 

She slammed the knife down, only for her hands to be caught by his. Her eyes widened as she realized the situation she was now in.

An evil grin came over the man's face, as he twisted the knife around, and slammed it home, killing her.

She slumped over on top of him, and he pushed her off. He stood, brushing himself off, and placing the knife in his pocket  
____________________________

"You a hearin' what I'm hearin'?" A low voice asked, as a yell from inside a building across the street was heard.

"Sure am," a second voice replied, "I reckon' that girl found some trouble in there."

"Yeah, well, they're gonna have more trouble soon," a third began, pointing down an alleyway near the building, "look out yonder."

The other two men looked to see a few stooped, figures hobbling in the direction of the pharmacy.

"Sure enough, they keep up that noise and we'll have every one of them things within a mile runnin' down here." The first man drawled. 

"Pass me the binoculars," the third replied, "I want to see who wins, then we need to get outta this buildin' an' hit the road."

"Ain't that the truth," answered the second.  
__________________________________

The three men watched from the second story window as the figures made their way into the building through a hole in a large glass window. As scream soon followed with the man running out of the building, holding his arm. 

He had clearly been bitten, and was quickly put out of his misery by a bullet.

"Poor guy," the third sighed, "shame ya' had to kill im' Jason."

"What can I say," the first declared, "we need to get a move on. Georgia is a long way off."


End file.
